


Drabble: Another Day

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Another Day

  
****

Blink. BLINK, dammit, man! Just because you almost drowned is no excuse to kill yourself! Good. Now get out of the fucking water. Gooooooood. Now stand, stretch. Allow yourself to be checked for hypothermia. Good boy.

Change quickly, and don't throw that sword against the wall. DON'T! Damn you, man, don't even _think_ about ruining the props like that! Peter would have a fit if they had to refit you for everything.

Now drive. Slowly! Nice boy. Now strip, no jerking off. Sean wouldn't like that. Now pick up the ringing phone. It's Sean, and he's happy to hear you.


End file.
